Aishitzure
by mellos-hot-coco
Summary: Mello and matt share an apartment, get in a fight, if i say anything elese, it will give it away, i suck at summaries, but please read!
1. Ai

Disclaimer: lol I do not own deathnote, cuz if I did, there would be hot, steamy, smutty, yaoi in every other episode X3 (so that even adult swim wouldn't take it!)

Aishitzure

Matt sighed, he was sitting in his and mellos apartment on their crappy couch, in a shitty room, in the fucked up apartment that smelt like piss.

the only things he could do was sit there, on the couch and play a video game. Prince of Persia, to be exact. He was waiting for mello to get home, but being the Mafia boss he is,

he had to stay there and Matt was to wait for him to get back, even if he is'nt going to be back untill at least 2 am.Matt continiued with his game, brushing his thoughts aside, and

putting all his focus on the boss in this game.

He was just about to cut its head off, when mello swung open the door. He looked tired, Matt thought,' I wonder why...'Mello walked in, and, slamming the door, dropped his bag and collapsed on the couch.

"My god, those faggots, I swear i'm gonna blow their fucking brains out."Mello let out a loud exasperated sigh and rolled over onto his side, watching Matt. Matt held his gaze for a

moment, then looked away, a slight blush on his face, he un paused his game and then (_finally_) finished the boss on his game.

Mello glared 'What! I try to start a conversation and you go all anti social! And yet usually when I get home, you're bugging me constantly about your gay assed _**videogames!"**_

Matt looked back over to him and glared "because when you start a conversation, i always say the wrong things, and you get it an even _worse _mood and then tell me to fix it!!"Matt growled

"oh my GOD ! i cant even believe i can stand to life with you! in fact, I don't think i can ANYMORE! get OUT! out of this goddamned apartment, and OUT OF MY LIFE!"Mello roared at Matt who shrunk away, looking horridly rejected and confused, on the verge of tears.

"DAMMIT MATT, are you DEAF OR SOMETHING!! get out NOW!!

And he did, he fled the house, feeling abandoned, he felt like this was all his life was, either being abandoned, or fleeing from the past

What was the point of being here if that was all his life was? being beaten and broken, then thrown away like a toy nobody wanted. He remembered the building...

He ran, he kept running, he was going to get to this building , then it would all be over, the lies, the truth, the hate , the love.

..yeah right, love. mello had said it, but they were just more lies...

--

Mello sighed, sitting on the couch, tapping his foot impatiently, they got in fights often, but Matt usually got ofer the quickly, running back into the apartment and crying 'take me back!, i'll behave!' then they'd fuck, and it'd all be better, but dammit! it had been 30 fucking minuets! where the hell was he?

Did the wounds get too deep? Didd'nt the scars fade?

Then it clicked, the gears in his head overheating, and he remembered...

the building...

--

OMG That was too freaking short!! whatever, i finally got the first chapter done

Review plz! flames welcome so i can improve!


	2. Yoru

Disclaimer: lol I do not own deathnote, cuz if I did, there would be hot, steamy, smutty, yaoi in every other episode X3 (so that even adult swim wouldn't take it!)

Aishitzure

Asa

--

I ran, looking for that place, finally, after almost passing it, found it.

_'Credit union, huh. never noticed the name... anyway...'_ Mello ran inside while ignoring angry shouts from the cashirs, who all seemed to be PMS ing.But mello didnt give a damn, he was here for matt, that was all that mattered.He remembered when they had met up again after the mafia incident...

--

_"And your name sir?"the cashir asked the very angry Matt._

_"The names matt, and you wont be needing the rest of that, cuz' you're gonna die soon." Matt spoke these words, pulling out a gun , and all the while, smirking.He heard a few terrified gasps and people shuffling about to get away from him, But a chuckle stood out, Dark and husky. So very familiar..._

_Matt looked around, trying to figure it out, and his eyes landed on The blond he knew from so many years ago... The beautiful face, Upturned, prissy little nose, and the waterfalls of gold upon his shoulders... The only thing that stood out was a burn, about 3 weeks fresh, and Those eyes..._

_Matts eyes widened for a moment, and he berely uttered out a "mello..." Before he turned on the woman behing the counter, tossing a bag in her face "Money, Get it all in the bag." His glare hardened as he looked back to Mello, very unexpected, and very fortunate. All those years of searching, finally paid off.Mello met his gaze, a smirk on his face turned into a cat-like grin, then full blown laughter._

_Mello's Giggle stopped, as he muttered "no diferent from what I remember, huh Matty" Mello looked down eyes closed, then snapped open,Anger shown in those icy orbs, along with a small layer of something..Kinder? Love? Remorse? or just a fake... which would be most likely of the three._

_Matt glared at him, then hastily turned his head back to the woman, "Put the money in the goddamned bag!!" he growled, and watched her shove hundreds of dollars into the bag. She then slid the bag across the counter with a shaky hand. Matt snatched it up, and leaned in..._

_"forget my face..." he paused, then sprinted out the door. Mello looked up, stood and followed him out the door, smirk on his face._

_Mello followed Matt through a maze of alleys, to get to his faded red thunderbirdand put on his goggles to mask the appearance. He opened the door to the drivers seat and tossed the bag in the back and jumped in the drivers seat. pausing to glance at Mello wondering if he should let him in._

_Mello walked over and Matt rolled his eyes, groaning, and reaching over to open the door to the passengers seat and let Mello in. Mello sat in the seat, wondering if this was a good idea... He sighed, not really giving a shit and Matt Drove off._

_They sat in silence, it was'nt akward, but just uncomfortable. Matt decided to start a conversation._

_"i looked for you.. ya know, after you left whammies. I ran out after you, but you were too far away, so i just drove to an old empty apartment...and stayed there, till, like a few weeks ago..."Matt looked very tired, mello noticed, but told his side of the storie._

_Mello grimaced, "Not such a plesant memorie, I hated leaving you, ya know, you're my only friend, really, but after that, I was in the Mafia,and I ...Hated it. It was horrible... They...Made me..." Mello trailed off, his eyes going blank and looking ... dead._

_Matt looked at him, seeing the dead look in him and glared'dammit, what the hell did they do to him!? ' Matt looked ahead and pulled into his driveway, he was going to sit in the car until Mello snapped out of it._

_Mello blinked, looking around._

_"are we here?" Matt nodded and his eyes hardened. Mello's eyes softened and he said"I never forgot you, you know that right?"_

_Matt looked at Mello andalmost gave into those trembeling lips. Mello noticed this and leaned forward, lips barely grazing Matts. a soft, chaste kiss, that held so much..._

_Matt felt something wet on his cheek, and noticed they were his own tears.Mello smiled into the kiss and murmured against his lips_

_"I love you..."_

_--_

Mello smiled at the memorie, and finished the last flight of stairs...

--

DUN DUN DUN!! Omg im mean lol

Next chappie is hopefully gonna be longer.


End file.
